


Not So Typical Days (Rewrite)

by Shadowbeast123



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, Twincest, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Amity wasn't too sure how she was expecting her day to go when she got up this morning...But she could think of a few things that she was pretty sure were not supposed to be on her list of things to deal with.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Boscha & Skara (The Owl House), Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Emira Blight (briefly), Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Not So Typical Days (Rewrite)

For one to say that Amity Blight's day had gotten off to a rocky start that morning...Well, they wouldn't exactly be wrong. After all, it wasn't everyday that Amity came into the Blight manor's dining room for breakfast, only to be greeted by a palpable tension in the air that almost made her want to skip breakfast all together, and just head to school early to avoid becoming her mother's verbal punching bag for whatever it was Emira and Edric had done to piss her off before she could even enter the dining room. Pulling her chair out slightly, and being careful not to let the legs drag on the hardwood floor, lest she bring her mother's wrath down on her rather than her siblings as she squeezed herself onto the seat, and busied herself with organizing her school books; making sure the stack was lined up perfectly with the edge of the table, with all of their spines aligned to create an almost staircase effect before adjusting her crutches so they wouldn't topple over until the kitchen door opened to alert her of the presence of one of her parents. Her body turning instinctively to sit up straight with her eyes glued to the table top like Edric's were, while her hands fiddled with the hem of her uniform in a similar fashion to Emira's as they waited for their parents to speak.

"At ease," Alador spoke, allowing his two elder children to breathe as Amity stayed still, watching her father from the corner of her eye as pulled back on the collar of his shirt to hide something before drawing a circle in the air with his finger, and brandishing a comb in his hand to fix her hair.

"Amity Blight, I thought you would know better by now than to come to breakfast with your hair in such disarray," he said, putting a slightly playful note under his otherwise scolding tone as he brushed out all the tangles in his daughter's teal colored hair, and pulled it back into it's usual half ponytail. Her brown roots showing off a tad bit more than usual as she looked up at him, and saw a hint of pain and sadness in his otherwise stern expression at the fact that his wife would soon bleach the dark roots to an almost snowy white in an effort to keep their children color coordinated.

"Mrs. Blight, if you would just consider-" one of the servants started, nudging her way out of the kitchen with a tray in her hand as she tried to talk to Alador's wife, only to have the Blight matriarch turn on her heel to face her as all three Blight kids returned to their prior positions of keeping their backs straight, and eyes down.

"There is nothing to 'consider'," Odalia said, taking her spot at the head of the table as the servant sheepishly set a cup of Apple Blood down in front of Emira and Edric. "Now, I suggest you either change the subject, or find a new field of employment. Because the conversation is over."

"Of course, Mrs. Blight. I apologize for speaking out of turn," the servant said, shooting a glare in Alador's direction as she set a cup of Apple Blood down in front of Amity, and retreated into the kitchen. A tense silence falling over the dining room yet again as Amity once again took to fiddling with the hem of her uniform to keep from visibly shaking in the presence of her parents; wishing that her mentor would make an appearance, and give her an excuse to leave so she wouldn't have to bear witness to another outburst from her mother. Only to be met with the grim reality that Lilith would not be coming to the rescue today, or anymore for that matter due to her teacher having betrayed the Emperor's Coven some time ago to save her sister.

"Amity," Odalia spoke, pausing to take a sip from her Apple Blood as Amity snapped back into reality with a jerk of her head, and realized she had reverted to her old habit of subconsciously bouncing her leg. "We've talked about the leg."

"Sorry," she said, putting her foot down on the floor to try and keep it from shaking so much as she let go of her uniform to pick at her nails instead. Glancing over at her siblings to see that they were drinking from their mugs while Amity left hers untouched; knowing that taking a drink of the morning elixir now would likely result in a stain of scarlet vomit being left on the rug in the hallway before she could even leave the house.

"Amity?" Alador said, seeing his youngest daughter flinch slightly at his voice. "You haven't touched your Apple Blood yet. Is there something the matter?"

"No sir," Amity said, trying to hide a stammer in her voice that did not go unnoticed by her father as Alador watched her take the mug into her hand, and take a sip from it; her already pale complexion going a shade lighter as she swallowed the crimson liquid, and kept her golden eyes glued to the table. Her shoulders moving with deep, almost rehearsed breaths since she knew the slightest hitch in her breathing would result in Odalia's wrath being directed towards her before her father spoke up again.

"Oh, would you look at the time," Alador said, making Amity glance up at the clock on the wall to see that she still had another hour before she and her siblings had to head out the door for school as she turned to see her father with his pocket watch in hand. "Amity, didn't you say you had a school project due early this morning?"

"Uh...Yeah," she said, thankful that her dad had decided to be the better parent, and remove her from the situation in order to keep her mother's wrath directed at it's intended targets as she got up, and took her crutches into her hands while Alador retrieved her books from the table to put them into her bag; her eyes catching him slipping something wrapped in paper in along with it as he helped her put the strap on her shoulder. "Thank you, father. I almost forgot."

"Oh, you know what. Edric and I have a project due too," Emira lied, hoping to hop on her father's 'Get Out of Jail Free' card as well as Edric shot up out of his chair.

"Yep, we told our partners we wouldn't be late," he added, gathering up his books as Odalia all but slammed her mug down onto the table; making all three Blight kids flinch as Alador stood, completely unfazed by his wife's behavior as he slipped his hand onto Amity's shoulder, and gave her a silent reassurance that it was okay for her to go outside as Odalia spoke.

"Both of you are staying right here," she commanded, making Edric sit back down as Amity hobbled out of the dining room. Looking back over her shoulder once she had entered the hallway to make sure Alador wasn't behind her to offer her a ride to school before the allowed herself to drop her crutches and fall into a heap on the floor; vomiting up the small little sip of Apple Blood she had drank at the table, and trying her best to swallow back her disgusted groan at the taste of the regurgitated beverage, and the bile that came with it, and struggling to stand back up and get out of the house before one of the servants found her.

"Mittens, you almost forgot your...lunch," Edric said, coming out into the hallway with Amity's lunchbox in hand. The two of them making eye contact for a brief moment before her brother glanced down at the unfinished mug of Apple Blood in his hand, and pretended to trip so he could spill it on purpose in full view of their parents.

"Oh for the love of Titan, Edric!" Odalia shouted, jumping up from her chair as Edric shot his little sister a wink, and slipped back into the dining room to let Amity make her get away before their parents realized what had actually happened.

"Oh, there you are Amity. I was just about to knock," Skara said, looking at her from her mid-step pose on the front steps to the mansion. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," she said, trying to keep her crutch tucked under her armpit as she turned back to shut the door, and noticed that her childhood 'friend' wasn't with their normal posse of girls. "Where's Boscha? She normally comes with you, and tells you to skip my house."

"She said that she had some sort of early morning shopping to do with her mom before school. So I figured Kat, Emilia and I would meet her there," Skara said, helping Amity down the steps, and glancing around curiously as they got to the walkway leading out onto the main path away from the mansion. "And did your family get a new cook or something? Because something actually smells good for once...and not burnt."

"Oh," Amity said, remembering that her father had put something into her bag, and opening up the flap to pull it out before it made a huge mess. "It's probably this."

"What is it?" Skara asked, seeing her teal haired friend unwrap her meal to reveal a sandwich of some sort.

"Considering it was a gift from my father. I think it may be some form of food from the human world," Amity said, picking at a bit of a neon orange substance that was stuck to the wrapper, and putting it in her mouth to taste it a Skara reached her hand out, and took half of the sandwich into her hand with one swipe. "Hey!"

"Oh, come on. If it were Boscha, she would've taken it, and thrown it in the grass," Skara said, taking a bite out of the sandwich, and chewing on it for a moment before speaking again. "Mm, this is pretty good."

Looking back down at her half of the sandwich at Skara's words, Amity eyed the food skeptically for a moment, and looked back at her friend. Waiting to see if Skara had any immediate ill effects from the meal before she took a hesitant bite; chewing on it for a brief moment before sharing the same sentiment that the sandwich was indeed good. At least better than whatever the cook on the family's staff made for the family.

"So what did Emira and Edric-" Skara started, almost about to ask what the twins had done for Amity to be leaving for school early, only to be cut off by a powerful burst of magic taking out the windows in the dining room, and knocking both girls to the ground. Amity landing hard on her wrist, and trying not to look too noticeably disappointed that she had dropped her sandwich into the grass as she looked over to see if Skara was okay; findng her childhood friend staring up at the sky with a blank look on her face. Unfazed by Odalia's outburst after years of bearing witness to the Blight matriarch's wrath much like Alador before she spoke up again. "On second thought. I don't wanna know."


End file.
